Jinx
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot. “Odd, hush,” Aelita hissed. “You’ll jinx it.” “I don’t believe in jinxes,” Odd told her. “Uh, Jeremy?” Ulrich said slowly. “I think your computer’s on fire.”


**It may seem like what's happening is all our war between myself and RenaYumi. It's not. Just a healthy challenge. In which you know you're all rooting for Team Kitty. And this time she strikes back with team humor. Oh yeah.**

**This round is dedicated to Snowprincessmossy, for not refusing to talk to us both ever again for what we're doing to her inbox right now.**

The gang stood together, a solemn group, gathered around the back of Jeremy's computer chair in a silent mourning. Sitting down in the chair, staring straight ahead, gaze desponded; Jeremy seemed not to realize his friends were there behind him.

"It's okay Jer," Ulrich said, resting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

"Yeah," Yumi chimed in. "You did everything you could."

"You really did," Ulrich agreed.

"No I didn't," Jeremy moaned. "There had to have been something else I could have done. _Anything _I could have done!"

"No Jeremy," Ulrich said quickly, grabbing both of Jeremy's shoulder's and turning his chair so that the blonde was facing him. "Jeremy!" he barked when he noticed the blonde's gaze starting to drift back towards the computer on his desk.

"What?" the blonde practically wailed. "Can't I at least mourn her?"

"Not like this, you can't," Yumi said, leaning on Ulrich's shoulder so that she, too, was in Jeremy's line of sight.

"Just because you've all got hearts of stone," Jeremy griped fiercely, "is no reason for me to just shove her aside like some lost pencil!"

"Pencil?" Odd asked, stepping up behind Ulrich. "Come on Jer, don't you think that's a little harsh? We're just trying to get you to snap out of it."

"Don't you realize how much she's done for us?" Jeremy asked. "How much she's done for _Lyoko_?" Jeremy glowered at the trio. "I would at least think you'd miss her for that, if nothing else."

"What else is there to miss her for?"

Jeremy looked absolutely scandalized at Odd's words.

"How can you say that?" he hissed.

"He didn't mean it," Ulrich said quickly, interrupting Odd before he could say anything else. "I'm sure she was good for lots of other things too."

"I'm sure," Odd muttered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. He yelped when Yumi elbowed him.

"Ignore him," Yumi quickly told Jeremy, who was glaring absolute daggers at his fellow blonde. "He's just being a jerk." Jeremy glared a moment longer, and then jerked his chair around so that he was facing his computer once more.

The final member of the group, who had been standing a little back from the rest of the group this entire time, chose this moment to join the conversation.

"Why does Jeremy keep referring to his computer as a she?" Aelita asked curiously.

"Who know," Odd said, rolling his eyes as Jeremy continued to stare forlornly at his blank computer screen. The machine, an ancient beast that Jeremy had been lugging about since a few years before the dawn of time, had, a few days ago, finally breathed it's last and, with a spectacular display of sparks and flashing lights, had died.

Jeremy had been inconsolable since, much to his friends' worry and annoyance. Odd, for one, just couldn't understand why the blonde wasn't overjoyed—he could now finally go and get a new, better computer—and had been very much vocal about the fact.

"Come on Einstein," he said, "you can't really still be upset about this." Jeremy chose simply to ignore him. Odd huffed.

"Leave him be," Yumi chastised. Odd stuck out his tongue.

"Why?" he asked. "It could be worse."

"Odd, hush," Aelita hissed. "You'll jinx it."

"I don't believe in jinxes," Odd told her. Behind the bickering pair, Ulrich's eyebrow rose, his gaze shifting to Jeremy's dead computer. A strange smell had begun to emanate from the machine and, after a long moment, it began to spark and smoke.

"Uh, Jeremy?" Ulrich said slowly. "I think your computer's on fire."

As Ulrich spoke, the smoke from the computer curled up towards the ceiling, where it met with the smoke sensors imbedded in every room.

A shrill siren pierced the air as the sprinkler system burst to life, showering the gang, and the entirety of the Kadic dorm population, with cold water.

"You just had to say it," Yumi groused. Odd scowled.

"I don't believe in Jinxes." Behind him, Jeremy's computer let loose a _pop_ sound, followed by a small section of wiring exploding. Ulrich scowled.

"Odd? Just stop talking."


End file.
